Shades of Blue
by OboeGirlstar
Summary: A songfic about the relationship between Sakura & Syaoran to the song Shades of Blue by Nick Lachey. 'Syaoran turned back to his CD's. He was in a Shade's of Blue mood. He had a feeling he would be for awhile.' expert


Hello everyone. This is my first posted fanfic and my first CCS one. Thanks for clicking on it : ). I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor Shades of Blue by Nick Lachey. I'd be nice if I did though stares off dreamily

(A/N: In this story Sakura and Syaoran did not meet as children they met at college as you will see. She has Kero though.)

Sakura Kimonto sat facing the window. Although she was joined by two others she was oblivious to their whispers. The window she stared into was opened to the front of the house. She could see all the way down the street and back. Her heart raced in antisipation. Her best friend Tomoyo was sitting on her bed behind her with a worried and confused look on her face. If Sakura noticed she igored it. Her long light brown hair rippled in the slight breeze coming through the open window. The crisp autum air was cold but Sakura didn't care her eyes were glued onto the end of street. Where they had been the last two hours.

"Kero-chan, was is Sakura staring out the window like that?" Tomoyo asked couriously.

"The Brats coming back from Hong Kong today, didn't you know," Kero answered, not looking away from his video game.

"That's right, no wonder Sakura is acting strangly,"

Sakura stared out the open window searching for him.

_Looks like another day is_

_Slipping through my window shade_

_Chasing the dark away_

_Sneaking into my room again_

_Are you a sad and lonely thief_

_Come to steal my peace of mind_

_The only peace I find_

_Is pretending that you're still lying next to me_

He was gone again. She couldn't blame him, it was his duty to rule the Li clan, it was hard enough trying to do it from Japan. It wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault it was her own. For making him stay. For refusing to go to Hong Kong until college was over. Syaoran didn't need to go to college his future was already planned. He did anyway. He said he wouldn't move back until she went with him. She loved him for that. In fact the day she told him she loved him was the day she loved him the least. The love she felt the day she jumped into his arms couldn't even begin to compete with the love she felt now.

Lying alone in her bed. Sleeplessly staring at the ceiling was doing her nothing. She brought the covers tight around her soulders and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine Syaoran's arms around her, protecting her, loving her.

_So why why why_

_The sun has got to shine shine shine_

_I don't get to stay away_

_Why do dreams have to fade_

_Into all these shades of blue_

_Where I wait for you_

_Pray love reaches through_

_All these shades_

_Shades of blue_

_When you close your eyes_

_Feel me by your side_

_I will wait for you_

_In all these shades of blue_

Syaoran Li sat at a hard wooden desk in his bed room in the house he had lived in since her was born. If he was all grown up, head of the Li Clan, why did he feel like the Elders were treating him like a child? He picked up the picture on his desk and stared at it fondly. In the pcture a girl of eighteen stood with a boy's arms around her. She stared up at him with love in her eyes. Him and Sakura. He hated leaving her. He hated going to Hong Kong. In fact he hated even the thought of being away from her for more than a day. Yet here he was sitting at his desk, hundreds of miles away from Sakura. His Sakura.

_Thinking back on my mistakes_

_I can't undo all the days that I misused_

_I thought that you'd always stay_

_It's hard to face the simple truth that_

_That time brings no relief_

_And time is all you need you said_

_Had to go and clear out your head_

_While you're trying to decide_

_If you'll ever come back to me_

A eighteen year old Sakura walked through the hallways of Tokyo University. (A/N I do not actually know if there is a Tokyo University. I'm sure there is something resembling it so pretend there is for the time being ') She only knew two people, Tomoyo and Eriol. She walked down the hallway of the dorm building. Every so often a door would be open and she would peek inside to see if there was a possible new friend inside. There wasn't. Music drifted through an open door.

"Shades of Blue, good choice," she said, even before looking to see who was inside. A boy with chocolate brown hair sat on his bed playing with a CD player. He looked up at her voice and she was greeted with deep amber eyes.

"Darn Eriol, always leaving the door open," he muttered, completely ignoring her. She scowled in frustration.

"So aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"I learned back in kindergarden not to talk to strangers,"

"How are you ever going to make friends?"

"Li,"

"Li, what?"

"Li, that's my name, can you leave now?"

"Li sounds more like a last name, what's your first name?"

"If I wanted you to know that I would have told you in the first place,"

"My name's Sakura,"

"As in Sakura tree?"

"That's the one,"

"Wow, my lifes been completely changed now that I know that, now leave,"

"Come on, it's only fair,"

"Syaoran,"

"Syaoran," she repeted, "That's a nice name,"

"Thanks...I guess,"

Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice down the hall, she turned back towards Syaoran, "Bye Syaoran Li, play Shades of Blue for me again next time we meet," and with that she walked back to Tomoyo a smile on her face.

_Why why why do we have to cry cry cry_

_Tell me why this has to be_

_Why don't you give in to me_

_Baby all these shades of blue_

_Where I wait for you_

_Pray love reaches through_

_All these shades_

_Shades of blue_

_When you close your eyes_

_Feel me by your side_

_I will wait for you_

_Here in all these shades of blue_

_Here in all these shades of blue_

Syaoran Li sat at his desk in his college dorm. There were a stack of CD's in front of him. He look through them. 'What am I in the mood for?' His door opened and he was joined by his roommate, Eriol. For the most part they ignored each other, or Syaoran ignored Eriol. At all costs. He left the door open as aways. Eriol was under the impression that they welcomed visitors. They most certianly did not.

Syaoran heard the distant laughter from the hallway. Moments later a girls voice drifted from the doorway.

"Hello Eriol,"

"Hello Sakura," Sakura. His heart panged in jealousy. Eriol was friends with Sakura. He looked through the stacks of CD's for the one he knew he was in the mood for.

"Hi Syaoran," she added cheerfully. He found the right disk and placed it in the CD player. He turned to face the girl behind him. Her long brown hair was hanging in her face and he was tempted to place it behind her ear. The song finally started and her smile brightened. "You remembered, and I thought I had no effect on you,"

"You're a memerable person," he shruged and made to turn around but she caught him in a hug.

"It means a lot to me that you remembered," she winked and started toward the door, "Thanks for the book Eriol," He followed the small sound from her shoes in the hallway until he couldn't hear it any more. Eriol gave him a amused smile. Syaoran glared and turned back to his CD's. He was in a Nick Lachey mood, actually he was in a Shade's of Blue mood. He had a feeling he would be for awhile.

_Why did you have to leave_

_Why did you have to set me free_

_Why did you have to go_

Sakura Kimonto walked to her dorm room. Her hands were full of books and notes. She struggled to open the door without dropping anything. She dropped everything on her bed and noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. It was a piece of blue stationary. At the top in beautiful neat handwrighting was, 'When you close your eyes feel me by your side, ten o'clock, fourth floor hallway' she smiled inspite of her unhappiness from moments ago. She pinned the note on the bulliten board above her bed. Right under the picture of her and Syaoran. His arms were around her from behind. She leaned against him, the biggest smile on her face.

Next to the picture were two other notes both of blue stationary. Both quoting from the song Shades of Blue. She had come to love the song as her favorite. Though couldn't find any specific reason for her knew found love of a song she only knew from passing. She didn't know what would happen when he ran out of words to quote. Maybe he would go on to another song. She didn't linger on the thought. Instead she fell back on her twin bed in a content joy. Suddenly her load of homework and tests weren't such a problem. All she had on her mind right now was ten o'clock, fourth floor hallway.

_Baby all these shades of blue_

_Where I wait for you_

_Pray love reaches through_

_All these shades_

_Shades of blue_

_When you close your eyes_

_Feel me by your side_

_I will wait for you_

_In all these shades of blue_

Syaoran Li waited paicently in the fourth floor hallway. Actually that was an overstatement. He was a nervous wreak and was constantly looking at his watch.

Nine fifty. Time slipped by slowly when she wasn't around yet seemed to fly away with speed in her presence. In fact everything seemed better when he was with her.

Nine fifty-one. Her emerald-green eyes seem to make even the dullest classes seem like circus acts.

Nine fifty-two. Not that she was in any of his classes. They were majoring in completely different subjects. But his mind made up for that by filling his board thoughts with more interesting ones. Ones filled with her.

Nine fifty-three. He was pacing back and forth in a desperate act for something to occupy himself. When had he chosen ten o'clock for their meeting time?

Nine fifty-four. He should have chosen nine or eight something with less of a wait.

Nine fifty-five. He stoped pacing and leaned against the cold concret of the wall. Why?

Nine fifty-six. Why did she make his so crazy? She wasn't much different from any other girl. Tomoyo or Meilin.

Nine fifty-seven. Maybe it was her fragial pale skin, or her light brown hair that danced with her movement.

Nine fify-eight. Maybe it was her deep green eyes that lite up with every smile or the smile it self that warmed the coldest hearts.

Nine fifty-Nine. "Hello Syaoran," She was early. Suddenly he wasn't ready. How did time get by him.

_Here in all these shades of blue_

Sakura Kimonto sat facing the cool air from the open window. Her eyes glued to the spot at the end of the street. Desperatly awaiting the arrival. His arrival. She ignored the cold air that with every gust of wind made her shiver. She ignored the worried stares of her best friend. She ignored the cries of disappointment or achevment from Kero as he won or failed his video game. She only had thoughts of him.

She saw the sudden flash of green coming around the corner. It was him. Even from the distance between them she recognized the chocolate brown hair. Her heart leaped and she ran down the stares. She barley noticed Tomoyo's startled jump when she bolted out her bedroom door. She ran to meet him at the door and almost pushed him to the ground. They stood there. Arms around each other for a good ten minutes.

"I waited for you," she stated.

"In all these shades of blue," he replied to her.

----------------

Well I hoped you liked it. Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading: )


End file.
